Hetalia Chicago!
by mjschotzko
Summary: What happens when a singer and a wife of a furniture maker committed a crime on the same night? Now both Lovise and Tiina have to find a way to get through the court with a help of Mister Francis Bonnefoy who has never lost a case (and would need 5,000 to help the girls). Though it may take some little white lies to save their lives from being hanged. (FemFinland FemNorway France)


Key:

Words= Narrating/ talking

 _Words_ = _Singer one/ Thinking to self_

 _Words_ = _Singer two_

Fem!Norway!= Lovise Bondevik

Fem!Iceland!= Emy Steilsdòttir

Fem!Finland!= Tiina Väinämöinen

Russia= Ivan Braginsky

Denmark= Matthias Køhler

* * *

The streets of Chicago, Illinois where clubs were open late in the night. People talking about the events that have been happening lately. Tonight was going to be the night where two famous sisters come in this club and perform their tonight songs and dance numbers. Everyone got their drinks on and smoking cigars. The music was lively as they played the opening for tonight's event. Keeping the guest entertain for a bit longer before the sisters come in. So far, they were enjoying it. But by the door was an angry manager who was waiting for someone. He asked where were the girls to the crew members. They haven't seen them yet and it was getting the man annoyed.

Outside, a taxis car just pulled up to the curve. It parked at the door open. As it reveals a leg of a woman. She gave the driver the money and told him to keep the change. The driver thanked the lady as he drove off. Quickly, the woman went over to the door where the staff used. As she did, she saw a poster with two girls. Posing as they were the queens of jazz and blues. Sighing, the lady ripped the poster name with one of the girls' name. _Sorry, little sis,_ The woman thought to herself _But you shouldn't have done that move with my damn husband._ The lady went inside to the "Stage Staff Only" door. She got in with five minutes to get ready for the show. Hoping she can get ready in time.

"Where have you been?! You're late!" The manager called out at the woman. Noticed her walking into the building without calling out she's here or so.

"I was getting distracted!" The lady said back as she went to her dressing room.

"Distracted or not, where the hell is your sister?! The people paid to see two sisters, not one!"

"I can handle this, don't get your pants uptight," The lady opens the door and slammed the door back. She went over to her bag and open it up. Stockings, clothes, and a gun. She cussed and went to hide it. She hid it in her drawers, hoping that it doesn't get founded. Quickly, she then went over to the sink to clean her hands. They had blood all over them. She panics more as she ruffly washes them. Then she quickly put on her purple sparkly top that the blake straps hook on her purples bottoms. She then put on her stockings on and her black heels.

Running over to the mirror, the female got her hair all set up as she heard the door knocking.

"You're up in two, ma'am!" Someone called out. She cussed and quickly did her make up. She needs to be quick about it.

Outside, a piano player was playing smoothly. His fingers move across the board as he smiled neatly. He looked up at the time as he smirks.

"And now, our favorite duo. Both sisters from Olso Norway and Reykjavik Iceland. May them bring you the show that you all have been waiting for. May we present you to miss Emy Steilsdòttir and miss Lovise Bondevik!" The male spoke with an Austrian accent. As the stage arise... there was one. The Austrian male looked up as he just saw... one... and it was the blond. The girl nods her head to keep him playing. The male did as he made the piano sound louder. The girl took a breath as she looked at the crowd.

" _..._ _Come on babe, why don't we paint the town and all that Jazz~!_ _I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockin's down._ _And all that Jazz~!_ _Start the car, I know a whoopee spot, w_ _here the gin is cold but the piano's hot._ _It's just a noisy hall, where there's a nightly brawl._ _And all - a-that - Ja-yazz~!_ _Slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes, and all that jazz~!_ _I hear that Father Dip is gonna blow the blues, and all that jazz~!_ _Hold on hon, we're gonna bunny-hug!_ _I bought some aspirin down at United Drug._ _In case we shake apart and want a brand new start!_ _To do - a-that -"_

" _Ja-yazz~~!_ "

A female was awing in the way back of the room. She was imaging herself if she was in that stage. Singing and dancing with both Emy Steilsdòttir and Lovise Bondevik. How great would that be? But no, all this cutie here can just daydream about her fantasy. But her mind was cut off from someone tapping her shoulders.

"Let's get going," A tall male told his date in a Russian accent. The female looked confused as she looked back at the stage and back at her date.

"B-But Lovise is performing. And you said about the manager would talk to us as well," The lady said back to her date.

"It's late and the manager wasn't available," Her date said back, "And besides, you asked to bring you here if both of the sisters were here,"

"I... I guess your right," The small girl said back, "Besides, my husband is working late again tonight,"

"Oh~ so more fun for us~?" The Russian male asked. They both walked out of the club as the male pulled out a flask of vodka for them to share while heading to the girl's home.

" _Find the flask we're playin' fast and loose. And all that jazz~! Right up here is where I store the juice! And all that jazz~! Come on babe we're gonna brush the sky! I bet you lucky Lindy never flew so high!_ _'Cause in the stratosphere, how could he lend an ear? To all that ja-yazz~!_ _Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy-shake, and all that jazz_ _Oh, I'm gonna shimmy till my garters break, and all that jazz_ _Show me where to park my girdle, oh, my mother's blood'd curdle_ _If she'd hear her baby's queer_ _For all - that - Ja-yazz~!"_

The two couple went inside the small city apartment as they take turns sipping on the drink. The tall male slurpy kissed her neck as the small female laughed. They both ran upstairs to her floor. But as they bump into a random door, they started to make out a bit. Which the door open as they saw a male there with glasses on his face.

"Miss Väinämöinen?" The male asked confused.

"Mister von Bock," The woman replies back. The male looked back at the tall male Russian and back at the girl. Miss Väinämöinen, as we were given so far of her name, chuckled lightly as she leans into Mister von Bock ear.

"He's my brother," She giggled a bit. Which she ran off with the taller male after her. The male by the door confused. Since when did she have a brother?

 _"Find the flask we're playin' fast and loose_ _(Oh, you're gonna see a shiver-shimmy-shake)_ _And all that jazz, and all that jazz_ _Right up here is where I store the juice_ _(Oh I'm gonna shimmy till my garters break)_ _And all that jazz, and all that jazz_ _Come on babe we're gonna brush the sky_ _(Show me where to park my girdle)_ _I bet you lucky Lindy never flew so high_ _(Oh, my mother's blood'd girdle)_ _'Cause in the stratosphere, how could he lend an ear_ _(If she'd hear her baby's queer)_ _To all that ja-yazz_ _No I'm no one's wife, but oh I love my life_ _And all... that... Ja-yazz..., that Jazz~~~~!"_

The couple went into the girl door and open it up. Which they both shut the door behind and started to make out. Which then they both got on her bed as the Russian male started to undress the small female clothes. They started to make out more but then started to make love. As the female moan out the Russian male's name loud as she put her hand on the picture frame were her in a wedding dress with a stoic male groomed was standing next to her. That... was her husband. And she's going off on her oath to her marriage.

"Say it, babe!" The small female cried.

"You're my little star, Tiina! You're my star!" The male groaned as he thrust in and out of her. The female groaned more and more and pleading for her love to call her a star. Because that is what she wants to be. A star in Chicago.

In the club, "Lovise Bondevik!" The singer saw a squad of police there as the chief pulled out his badge at the female, "You're under arrest for murdering Emy Steilsdòttir and Matthias Køhler-Bondevik,"

"Shit," The said female said as she saw them coming up to her and cuffed her from behind. She was dragged to the car and looked out at the window. So much for getting them off of her tail so she can get out of the state and moving off somewhere else.

 _"_ Say it again, Ivan..." The female, Tiina, said softly as she catches her breath. The male, Ivan, groaned as he got up from the bed and went to use the bathroom. The female got out of bed and put her light blue robe on. Then she went over to her record player that plays some music of her favorite musicians. She went over to her makeup mirror to brush her hair a bit. The male in the bathroom got out after flushing the toilet as he then gave Tiina a kiss on her cheek. She smiled as she kissed him back.

"So, when I do happen to become a singer," The girl started, which Ivan huff and went over to put on his clothes, "I was thinking maybe we start at that place and slowly make our way throughout on the theater. You, being my manager, and I being the performer. I think we would do well together,"

"Hmm, and what about your husband?" Ivan asks as he fixes his tie.

"He can come with. Being the designer of my clothes and such," The female said back.

"I would've expected you divorce him," Ivan mumbled to himself. The girl didn't hear it as she got on top of Ivan's lap. She lightly kissed his nose as she smiled down at him.

"So... Berwald won't come home in another hour," Tiina said.

"I should leave then," Ivan said out as he set Tiina on her bed, "We don't want to be caught,"

"Come on, Ivy," Tiina coo as she hugged him, "Stay here a few more minutes. And maybe next week, we should talk to that manager who can hook me up in the stage spotlight,"

"Busy next week," Ivan huffed as he went over to put on his coat.

"When are you free next time so we can talk to him?" Tiina asked. The male didn't answer back as he started to head out. Tiina followed after him like a lost puppy. Ivan was about to open the bedroom door as the girl took his arm but he pulled it back. He sent a cold glare down at the small female.

"Ivan?" Tiina asked as her voice shake-up.

"How dumb are you?" He asked her. Tiina looked confused as she looked up at him. She asked him what did he mean but Ivan didn't reply back. Which Tiina took his arm and Ivan shoved her off of him. Tiina flop on the floor as she looked up into his violet eyes.

"There is no manager," Ivan said coldly.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Tiina asked as she got up from the floor with a bit of water in her eyes.

"I mean there is no manager who would take you. Honestly, sweetheart, I only dated you to take a piece of that," Ivan said back at her while he slaps Tiina's butt. She felt her heart drop as her eyes started to get heavy on water. She was just used to keep Ivan entertain.

"You... You... You bitch!" Tiina cried out as her eyes balled out. Ivan huffed as he started to leave after saying a mean comment at her. Which triggered Tiina so bad that she ran over to grab something in her drawer. She quickly pulled a gun out of there... and shot Ivan down to the ground... Biggest mistake she had ever made...


End file.
